Love is poison MYG-BTS
by chiquita1103
Summary: SunHee es un imán de problemas. Yoongi es el vecino de al lado, él es sinónimo de problema. Ambos intentan escapar de un pasado que los mantiene prisioneros. Ambos son fuego. Y todos saben que fuego más fuego es igual a peligro. o Donde Kim SunHee se muda a Seoul y su vecino es Min Yoongi. Ambos tienen secretos que los atormentan, pero luego de conocerse algo cambiará.
1. 0

_Y sentí como si conocerte fue el destino. Tus manos extrañamente tibias eran las únicas, tus ojos tristes eran los únicos, tus lentos pero precisosmovimientos eran los únicos, la suavidad de tus labios era la única... que ponía mi mundo de cabeza._

 _Pero por sobre todo lo anterior estaba tu personalidad, esas risas delicadas y esas sonrisas que ocultabas y la manera en que te preocupabas por mí pero intentabas ocultarlo._

 _Ambos eramos fuego, y todos saben que algo como nosotros dos juntos nunca termina bien._

 _Tenía miedo de acercarme, porque sabía que tu serías la perdición de mí, y yo la perdición de ti. Sin embargo era adicta a esos encuentros entre balcones, a tu voz y a tu mirada. Quería más, pero terminaríamos en una explosión._

The most lonely creature in the world  
Do you wanna know my story?  
I never told this to anybody


	2. Preludio

SunHee miró al triste paisaje otoñal que le enseñaba la ventana del tren. Esbozó una sonrisa con amargura, viendo pasar los arboles a los que se les iban cayendo las hojas marchitas tan lentamente, y ella lo veía pasar tan rápido, tan irreal, tan innatural.

Ahora estaría sola en una ciudad desconocida. Empezaría de cero en un lugar donde nadie reconocería su rostro. No tendría apoyo, no tendría compañía, pero la paz mental la agradecería a cada minuto, eso era lo único de lo que estaba segura.

Notó que se estaba quedando dormida cuando se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz femenina por los parlantes avisando que en la otra estación ya estarían entrando a Seúl. Tomó su bolso y se lo cruzó por el pecho. Su maleta estaba a su costado y la empujó para poder bajar del tren.

La bajada se le hizo más letárgica que su propia existencia. Se mareó un poco en cuanto se despegó de ese asiento incómodo e impoluto.

Sacó su celular para ver la hora: cinco minutos para las nueve de la mañana. Se apresuró a sacar de su bolso un frasquito anaranjado de pastillas blancas que amenazaban con ahogarla de lo grande que eran. Del mismo bolso, pero de otro bolsillo, sacó una pequeña botellita de agua. Tomó una y media e hizo una mueca, al parecer bastante fea, pues un par de señoras le quedaron mirando sorprendidas. Guardó las pastillas, pero sacó del mismo bolsillo otro frasco con pastillas para tomarse dos. Ignoró el tercer frasco que amenazaba con dominar su vida, o eso era lo que creía SunHee.

Dejó caer los hombros derrotada y se dispuso a salir de la estación. Un tumulto disminuido de gente fue la que le saludo con su presencia al llegar a las calles gigantes de Seúl. La mayoría caminaba lento, ya había pasado la hora pique y no tenían apuro.

Algo en el corazón de SunHee dio un vuelco. Con esto ya podía asegurar de que estaba sola. No conocía a nadie y nadie le conocía. Nadie sabía de ella y sintió un alivio tremendo por ese hecho. Sonrió un poco.

Tomó el primer bus que reconoció para que le dejara cerca de su nuevo hogar, un viejo y decadente departamento lejos del ruido del centro. Usó su _gps_ para no perderse como la última vez, cuando tuvo que bajar cinco paradas después de la suya. SunHee solía ser despistada la mayor parte del tiempo.

El sol se escondía tras las nubes, pero aun así se maldijo a sí misma por no usar protector solar. Su piel ligeramente morena se lo hubiese agradecido, pero de todas formas nunca fue de las que tenían demasiado apego con cremas corporales y complejo de querer ser más blancas que el papel.

Había cumplido los veintidós años hace un par de meses, pero en su interior se sentía como una anciana en cuerpo joven. Y ni hablar, que su cuerpo tampoco se sentía joven.

Aun así, no dejaría que su pesadez emocional afectara en su vida como anteriormente lo había hecho y a voluntad había acepado. Ya suficiente había tenido y era tiempo de un cambio radical, ya quería dejar todo el ajetreo atrás como todo lo demás. Sabía que si se esforzaba lo suficiente podía disminuir todos los malos pensamientos. Solo le faltaba un poco de motivación y amigos de verdad.

Claro, era muy fácil decirlo.

Cuando iba llegando a su nuevo departamento se emocionó tanto que sintió sus ojos brillar con determinación, si eso era humanamente posible.

Divisó a dos chicos caminar en su dirección, o mejor dicho en dirección a los mismos departamentos a los que ella se dirigía. Le regalaron unas sonrisas tan radiantes que por un momento los maldijo por intentar dejarla ciega. Sintió calor correr hacia sus mejillas, pero intentó sonreír de vuelta inclinándose para dar un saludo cordial rápido. No esperó a que llegaran donde estaba, después de todo no era como si los conociera, así que siguió su camino y subió las escaleras de la derecha hasta el segundo y último piso.

Giró hacia la izquierda y empezó a ver los números que iban en orden ascendiente. 24… 25… 26… paró frente al 29, el último del pasillo, y sacó las llaves que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de mezclilla. Su mente quedó en blanco y su cuerpo se movía por inercia. Estaba por abrir la puerta de la soledad. Sintió un rechinido de la puerta adyacente y apresuró su marcha al interior de su departamento, casi tropezándose en el acto.

El departamento obviamente vacío en su totalidad tenía el característico olor a nuevo y se sintió conforme. Encontrar departamentos nuevos en áreas de escasos recursos no era algo de cada día. Se adentró a pasos seguros, era demasiado pequeño pero acogedor.

La entrada en donde había un mueble para zapatos le dio la bienvenida y siguiéndolo estaba la sala principal que a su vez daba paso a un balcón, bastante espacioso en comparación al claustrofóbico interior. De lejos se veía un pequeño parque con enormes árboles de hojas marchitas y a su alrededor casas pequeñas. Agradecía haber encontrado este departamento. No era mucho, pero suficiente para ella. Minimalismo y toda esa mierda.

Su maleta la tiró a un costado de la estrecha cocina estilo americano, su bolso lo dejó suavemente encima de la mesa roja. También se sorprendió al notar que la cocina tuviera un color tan extravagante como el rojo, pero no le desagradaba del todo.

Recorrió nuevamente la casa, hacia la derecha estaba el otro pasillo que daba a una pieza individual y fuera de esta hacia la derecha se encontraba un pequeño baño. No había nada más que recorrer.

Sus muebles llegarían en un camión de mudanza dentro de un par de horas así que se decidió por poner música mientras limpiaba y ordenaba lo poco que había traído consigo.

Luego de una ajetreada hora intentando doblar correctamente su ropa y ponerla en orden, encendió su computadora portátil y apagó la música que escapaba de su celular para poner los mix que tenía guardados en la computadora.

Sacó de mi bolso una cajetilla de cigarros y su encendedor favorito. Uno de fondo blanco que decoró con una gran flor de loto. El vicio no lo había podido dejar atrás, nada le hacía perder los nervios más que una mezcla. Porque sí, estaba nerviosa. Estaba sola y necesitaba empezar a hacer mil cosas. Claro, en su pueblo prácticamente era la mamá de la casa, pero por lo menos tenía un cálido abrazo de su hermano menor al llegar.

De un cigarro botó un quinto del tabaco encima de la mesa americana y llenó el vacío con yerba que traía guardada en una pequeña cajita metálica con divertidas figuras sin sentido. Dibujadas por ella misma en un estado poco confiable. Salió al balcón. El ritmo de _$uicideboy$_ le tranquilizaba y sintió como la música llenaba su nuevo hogar de vida. La música siempre había sido un escape para ella, aunque encontrar buenas pistas era lo difícil. No podía crearla y ni hablar de tocar la flauta correctamente, sin embargo disfrutaba en demasía escucharla.

Al balcón llegaba algo de brisa otoñal por lo que se tuvo que dar la vuelta mirando hacia el departamento para poder encender el cigarro, cubriéndolo en parte con su mano. Su largo pelo azabache casi se quema gracias al jodido viento. Pasó su mano vacía por su flequillo, se había enredado bastante. Llegaba a la mitad de su frente, pero aun así lograba ser una completa odisea el mantenerlo en posición sobre todo porque cada vez que se lo cortaba quedaba peor.

Al inhalar el humo sintió una pequeña molestia en su garganta. Lo ignoró como a todos los problemas de su vida.

Volvió a mirar el paisaje de su balcón y maldijo al viento por quemar más rápido de lo normal su cigarro. Maldecir era algo que SunHee hacía seguido, no lo podía evitar.

Se preguntó si tendría que hacer amigos para encontrar a quien comprarle yerba acá en Seoul, aunque estaba segura de que, si iba a algún bar, preguntando iba a encontrar enseguida. Era la capital después de todo, solo había que rebuscar hasta encontrar.

Escuchó un murmullo, casi gruñido, a su izquierda haciéndola sobresaltar. Al girar un poco su cabeza se consideró espectadora de una obra de arte.

Su mente que no mucho podía procesar en el momento se sentía casi abrumada, era un chico que pasaría por común, pero al fijarse en los detalles de su cara podía admirar lo bello que era en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sus ojos eran pequeños y en una forma casi adorable pero seductora, sus labios parecían suaves y acolchados como los niños creen que se sienten las nubes; le daba envidia. Su nariz pequeña y respingada era encantadora. Pero su mirada daba cuenta de su experiencia, y habrá sido la luz o su posición, pero SunHee sintió que todo, su tez pálida y sus ojos brillantes pertenecían a una galería de arte. A esas pinturas que parecían fotografías perfectas, que eliminaban toda irregularidad y que embellecían cualquier imperfección.

La estaba mirando.

El ceño del extraño estaba un poco fruncido y hacía una mueca con su labio superior.

A SunHee le encantó hasta su cara molesta. Se preguntaba si ya estaba muy drogada. Miró su cigarro, y se dio cuenta que ya no le quedaba nada. Sí, quizás estaba un poco drogada y le echó la culpa al cigarro de que encontrara atractivo a un muchacho con pinta de mujer malhumorada.

\- ¿No escuchaste?

\- ¿Perdón?

-Dije que el olor de tu porquería de cigarro llega hasta acá. Es molesto.

\- ¿Te molesta el olor a mota? –SunHee le lanzó una mirada incrédula. ¡Pero si el olor de la marihuana era lo mejor del mundo! ¿Qué le pasaba a este? –lamento decirte que tengo toda la libertad de fumar lo que quiera en mi departamento. Culpa al viento de esparcir el olor hasta el tuyo.

-Como sea. No soy yo quien se morirá de cáncer pulmonar.

¿Cómo podía encontrar guapo a un chico como este? Sí, tenía toda la cara de obra de arte pero con la boca cerrada.

SunHee le quedó viendo, no se preocupó de responderle. Sabía las repercusiones de fumar más de una cajetilla al día, no necesitaba a alguien que se lo repitiera.

Escuchó sonar el timbre de su departamento y supuso que eran los de mudanzas. Dejó la colilla en el piso dispuesta a botarlo correctamente cuando terminara de ordenar todo.

-Nos vemos –sintió que era lo correcto despedirse, aunque fuera un huraño. Modales sí que había aprendido.

-Sí, lamentablemente –respondió sonriendo ladino. ¿Sonrió, cierto? Demonios, los de mudanza no pueden ver sus ojos rojos.

Su sonrisa era igual o más linda que sus otras expresiones. SunHee se gritaba basta mentalmente, era su maldito vecino, no podía ir por la vida encontrando guapo a cada hombre que pasase por su vida.

Al abrir la puerta comprobó que eran los de la mudanza, los dejó pasar entrando con su sofá favorito y demás muebles. Ellos pusieron todo en orden como pequeño favor. Les agradeció con una reverencia en cuanto se marcharon.

Miró su sala de estar y se aliviaba que su mesita de centro blanca y vieja seguía sin un rasguño. Puso un par de libros encima y uno de sus tres ceniceros. Se repetía que no era una adicción, podía dejar el tabaco cuando quisiera, solo que no quería.

Los otros dos ceniceros se fueron a su pieza y al balcón junto al sillón viejo negro. Sentía que el balcón sería su lugar favorito del hogar.

La hora había pasado volando entre cigarros y ordenar los detalles. Dejó su colección de discos en una repisa especial frente al sofá y a un costado de los parlantes. No tenía en mente comprarse una televisión simplemente porque no le llamaba la atención.

El sol ya se estaba escondiendo y la sed hizo acto de presencia en su cuerpo. Sacó del refrigerador una de sus múltiples aguas vitaminadas. La acabó casi de un sorbo y se fue a lanzar a su pequeña cama. Estaba tan cansada que podría dormir un día entero. Su récord ya era de diecisiete horas seguidas, no le faltaba mucho para romperlo y estaba segura.

Soñó borroso, con árboles marchitos y sonrisas ladinas.

* * *

Gracias por leer! :) la historia va a empezar un poco lento en los primeros capítulos, espero poder presentar correctamente a todos los personajes (los 7 miembros de bts y un OC)

También quiero decir de antemano que esta historia tendrá personajes LGBTQ! por lo que si te sientes incómodx con alguien de bts perteneciendo a otra parte del espectro que es el género y orientación sexual, te recomiendo que dejes de leer. (En el próximo capítulo se presentará un personaje transgénero, te sugiero leer sobre el término si no entiendes muy bien lo que es (lo digo porque he conocido a muchas personas que no entienden), aunque también lo intentaré explicar un poco)


	3. Until morning light

2: Until Morning Light

SunHee no había salido de su departamento por una semana. Sabía que tenía responsabilidades que cumplir, como encontrar trabajo para no ser echada del complejo al mes siguiente. Pero cuando se imaginaba a sí misma recorriendo tiendas y entregando resúmenes se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, le dolía el abdomen y fumaba como chimenea.

Cada día en la mañana la despertaba las horribles voces del departamento del lado. Juraba que esas paredes estaban hechas de papel. Cada jodida mañana maldecía a todos esos muchachos que no le dejaban dormir correctamente y hacían un ruido terrible que probablemente despertaba también a los vecinos de abajo.

No fue hasta que se quedó sin mercadería cuando se dignó a salir al mundo. Tomó sus llaves, su billetera y su cajetilla de cigarros y empujó todo con manos temblorosas en el bolsillo único de su sudadera. Antes de salir pegó su oreja a la puerta principal para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa y salió a paso apresurado por miedo de que alguien le hablara.

Una vez en una pequeña tienda de conveniencia empezó a contar cuanto dinero tenía. No tardó en darse cuenta de que apenas y le alcanzaba para lo básico. Recorrió rápido los pasillos y tomó un tarro de café, una leche de almendras, galletas de arroz y un par de verduras de hoja verde. No podía darse ningún lujo hasta encontrar trabajo. En la fila sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo para juntarse todo en su cara, haciéndole sudar a pesar de que la temperatura estaba más inclinada hacia lo frío. El hombre que atendía la registradora le miró para decirle gracias y ella evitó sus ojos, bajando la cabeza y tomando sus bolsas apresuradamente para salir lo más pronto de la tienda. No sin antes murmurar un incomprensible gracias.

Llegó a su hogar, y lo primero que SunHee hizo fue abrir su portátil y buscar por las agencias más cercanas. Necesitaba dinero y no tenía ganas de morir por falta de nutrientes. Quizás sí de otra cosa, pero no por eso.

Había páginas de búsquedas de trabajos donde aparecían anuncios pidiendo mujeres de buena presencia. Abrió un par en pestañas distintas y eligió por el mejor pagado. Antes de enviar un mensaje se preguntaba si era realmente un buen paso volver por el mismo camino. Si era realmente lo que quería. Pero sabía en el fondo que lo que ella quería no era posible. Que no estaba dentro de los planes elegir lo que era mejor para ella, no ahora. Mandó un corto mensaje.

 _Hola. Vi tu anuncio en la página ******. Me gustaría trabajar contigo, tengo 21 años con experiencia._

No fueron unos minutos cuando recibió la respuesta.

 _Mándame fotos._

Envió un par de su galería, que se había sacado con el mismo propósito que el de ahora. Se la había sacado en su antigua casa cuando sus hermanos estaban fuera. Vestía un vestido negro corto y ajustado, que tapaba lo justo para dejar algo a la imaginación.

 _¿Estas están bien?_

Poco después le llegó una ubicación, que no estaba a más de dos cuadras del complejo de departamentos.

 _Puedes venir cuando quieras empezar a trabajar. Las fotos son buenas, así que usaré esas. La puerta está siempre abierta, no toques el timbre_

Cerró con fuerza su portátil. SunHee se sentía volver a lo mismo. Vio la hora. Las dos de la tarde. Escuchó como tocaban la puerta del departamento contiguo y muchos pasos. Hoy había sido uno de esos días donde los amigos del vecino llegaban más tarde. Pero nunca perdían un día de visita, no podía imaginarse por qué.

Empezó a hacerse un poco de ensalada cuando sintió unos golpes en su puerta. Se congeló y sintió toda la sangre irse de su cara. Nadie sabía que ella vivía allí, ¿Quién habría tocado entonces? Pensó en Kwan, su ex novio. Sus ojos se volvieron firmes y vio los posibles objetos con los cuales defenderse. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta lentamente cunado escuchó otro coro de golpes.

Al abrir la puerta la mayoría de sus nervios se disiparon. Frente a su entrada estaba parado un joven con una sonrisa gentil.

-Hola, vengo de al lado -SunHee se preguntó si era uno de los amigos. No recordaba en su memoria que su vecino fuera tan amable-. Con mis amigos estábamos cocinando, pero se nos acabaron los fósforos. ¿Tendrías algunos que nos regales?

SunHee quedó mirándolo sin expresión por unos cortos segundos, por lo que el muchacho optó por seguir su discurso.

-Oh, sí, mi nombre es Seokjin. Un gusto -agregó con una risa nerviosa.

-Ah -reaccionó-. Sí, sí. Espera un momento.

SunHee se apresuró dentro de su departamento en busca de los benditos fósforos. Tenía que agradecer tenerlos, sino no habría tenido la oportunidad de ver por más tiempo a ese atractivo hombre. Al encontrarlos corrió a la puerta principal y se los entregó en la mano.

\- ¡Gracias!

Seokjin sintió que no era justo irse así nada más, y así fue como terminó invitándola al departamento de su vecino. Le explicó que estaban celebrando únicamente por el bien de celebrar y habían comprado demasiado.

SunHee no supo como pasó, pero después de tira y afloja con sus constantes negaciones, Seokjin terminó por casi arrastrarla hacia el departamento, con una enorme sonrisa pegada a la cara. Era primera vez para SunHee el estar en esta situación. Nunca nadie había insistido por su compañía, y sintió una pequeña puntada de alegría en su pecho.

\- ¡JIN! ¡¿Trajiste fósforos?!

\- ¡Si no puedes olvidarte de entrar e ir a comprar!

SunHee sintió sus nervios volver. ¿Qué pasaría si se enojan porque ella vino? ¿Y si no era bienvenida? ¿Y si la echaban? Y si la dejaban estar por lástima ¿De qué hablaría? Seguramente se aburrirían de ella rápido y olvidarían su presencia.

Perdida en sus pensamientos y con su muñeca aún rodeada con la cálida mano de Seokjin, entró a una pequeña sala de estar idéntica en tamaño a la suya. Lo único diferente era la organización y modelo de los muebles.

Levantó los ojos, enfocándose en la realidad y empujando sus pensamientos hacia atrás. Podía fingir, nadie necesitaba enterarse de su ansiedad. Lo había hecho toda su vida, podría volver a hacerlo ahora.

\- Sí conseguí -dijo Seokjin ofendido-. Y traje a una amiga conmigo.

Se escuchó un murmullo de los otros que se hacía más fuerte mientras más se acercaban. SunHee vio a muchos, más de los que creía que habrían. El que más le llamó la atención fue un hombre alto, delgado y con el cabello totalmente estilado y de un color violeta oscuro.

\- Hola… -intentó dar el primer paso, tampoco quería parecer ruda. ¿Qué quería parecer? Ya había olvidado como actuar frente a tantas personas-. Soy SunHee, vivo al lado… un gusto, y siento interrumpir.

Todos la saludaron, presentándose a sí mismos y aliviando a SunHee que había esperado por lo peor. Descubrió que el chico alto y de pelo teñido era Namjoon, luego estaba Tae y Hoseok quienes fueron los más animados al hablarle, usando gestos en cada frase. SunHee quedó un poco confundida, Tae tenía una voz muy profunda, pero nada en su apariencia decía varonil. No era como si la palabra transgénero le era desconocida a SunHee, pero nunca había realmente interactuado con uno de ninguna forma, y se sintió un poco incómoda; no sabía cómo tratarlo. ¿O tratarla? Tae había dicho que no le agradaba que le llamaran por su nombre completo "Taehyung" ni tampoco los pronombres masculinos.

SunHee creció en un ambiente donde las mujeres tenían que ser mujeres, femeninas y delicadas, y los hombres varoniles y fuertes. Fue por esta razón que siempre tenía problemas con todos por su personalidad terca y desafiante. Fue por esta razón que ahora era así, callada y socialmente inadaptada. Nadie en su familia la había aceptado, nadie había aprobado los pantalones anchos ni labios rojos ni sudaderas anchas. Nadie la había aceptado por como era ella, y por eso le sorprendía que Tae tuviera una sonrisa tan cálida, como si el mundo no fuera el lugar hostil que era para SunHee. Se preguntó si acá en Seoul sería distinto, si la gente no la miraría raro.

Luego estaban Jungkook y Jimin, quienes fueron presentados por los demás, junto con Seokjin, como los "niños bien", no bebían, no salían muy tarde y prácticamente estaban totalmente limpios. SunHee se preguntaba cómo era posible, y se sintió un poco inferior a ellos. Ella, quien había visto y participado de todo lo degradante de la sociedad. No creía que tuviera algo en común con ellos, pero de todas formas les devolvió la sonrisa.

Recordaba a Yoongi, solo que ahora tenía un nombre para agregar a la cara. Viéndolo así, sobria, seguía encontrándolo igual que la primera vez; una obra de arte, calmado e inexpresivo a menos de que uno de sus amigos dijera algo gracioso. No fue la droga la que le hizo ver a Yoongi de tal manera, él realmente tenía un brillo único. No era esa belleza canon, y eso lo hacía único.

Fuese como fuese, SunHee evitó mirarlo. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de sus pensamientos, no quería entregarse a comentarios.

Pronto el ambiente se volvió más relajado, y entre bromas y preguntas, todos empezaron a hacer su parte. Seokjin, Yoongi y Hoseok se encargaron de cocinar, mientras Jungkook ponía la mesa en orden y Jimin le entregaba los platos y servicios. Namjoon iba entre la cocina y la sala de estar charlando y ayudando en lo que podía. No querían que ayudara en la cocina, por miedo de que rompiera algo, o arrojara algo que no correspondía a las ollas. Tae mientras tanto, se sentó a ver televisión.

SunHee estaba incómoda. Había ofrecido su ayuda en la cocina y en la sala de estar, pero todos negaron su ayuda cortésmente. _Gracias a ti podemos comer ahora, así que relájate,_ le habían dicho. Pero se sentía mal si no hacía nada. Tae al parecer notó esto, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara junto a ella.

\- ¿Así que vienes de Daegu?

\- Sí -SunHee pensó en qué decir para continuar la conversación-. ¿Tu siempre has vivido acá?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! -rió mostrando sus dientes, y SunHee pensó que era la sonrisa más tierna que había visto en su vida-. ¡También era de Daegu! Somos como hermanas de ciudad -SunHee juraba que podía pasar escuchando su risa, sin romanticismo incluido. Era muy agradable-. ¡Oh! Yoongi igual viene de Daegu. ¿Por qué decidiste cambiarte? Hasta hace un mes que el departamento de al lado estaba vacío, así que supongo que te acabas de mudar a Seoul.

Lo último lo dijo con tono de pregunta. SunHee había practicado esto, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a hacer amigos o al menos conocidos y no estaba en sus planes contarles su historia. Tampoco ella podía lidiar con las memorias.

\- Quería un cambio. Estaba acostumbrada a todo allá, y un cambio nunca hace mal ¿no? -sonríe, sonríe.

\- Oh, así que eres de las que buscan nuevas experiencias, ¡genial! Yo me cambié hace años. Vivía con mis abuelos, pero me aceptaron en una universidad de acá y no podía perder la oportunidad.

Poco a poco la conversación se formaba más ligera, tocando temas superficiales, que hacía cada uno, que películas les gustaba. Y poco a poco SunHee se iba soltando, entendía que el género no iba a cambiar a la persona, y Tae se veía muy agradable. Pero la curiosidad era demasiada y tenía que preguntarle.

\- ¿Te podría preguntar algo más personal? -soltó nerviosa.

\- ¡Claro!

\- Sabes… yo… en realidad no tengo nada de conocimientos sobre… ya sabes, el término transgénero y todo eso -realmente esperaba que Tae no se lo tomara mal, no sabía si estaba eligiendo las palabras correctas y temía una mirada desaprobatoria de alguna forma-. ¿Podrías explicarme? No quiero cometer errores al hablarte o algo.

Tae la miró normal, no había nada en sus ojos que indicara emociones negativas y lentamente una sonrisa tranquilizadora surgió en sus labios. Le contó de que iba todo. Que tal como las orientaciones sexuales, no era algo que ella eligiera voluntariamente. Claro, había nacido y crecido en Daegu, pero a pesar de ser la ciudad más conservadora de Corea del Sur, había tenido la suerte de tener una familia que la amaba sin importar nada.

Todo empezó cuando tenía ya cuatro años. Sus abuelos se sorprendieron cuando elegía juguetes diferentes a los otros niños. Mientras sus amigos jugaban con autos de juguete y figuras de acción, Tae prefería hacer ropa para sus muñecas y cortarles el pelo. Tampoco tenía ganas de mantener su pelo corto. Obviamente en su escuela, sus compañeros no entendían. Todos pensaban que era un raro, y que él era el problema. Sus abuelos empezaron a enseñarle en casa.

A los catorce ya tenía el cabello pasado sus hombros y sus ojos brillaban cuando veía un vestido o las celebridades en televisión maquillarse. En el fondo sabía que era diferente a los demás, porque a pesar de tener abajo partes de hombre, no sentía que era lo correcto. Se sentía alienado en su propio cuerpo. Sus abuelos fueron los que se incentivaron en buscar información desde hace años, y llegaron al término.

Comprendieron que su nieto, ahora nieta pues les había dicho que prefería pronombres femeninos, no era la única. No era una enfermedad, era la vida. Eran los estereotipos y roles de género de la sociedad los incorrectos, no su nieta. Y cada día que la veían, reforzaban la idea de que era una niña, y no un niño. Tae ya lo sabía. Agendaron una hora con un médico conocido por aceptar pacientes de distintas situaciones. Les recomendaron hormonas que bloquearían los efectos secundarios de la pubertad, para que Tae no se sintiera aún más extraño en su propio cuerpo.

Entendieron que Tae se sentiría peor al no poderse expresar como ella misma, que al ser objetivo de miradas discriminatorias de sus vecinos.

SunHee la miraba anonadada. No sabía que decir, nunca había estado en esta situación antes. Escuchaba a Tae hablar tan feliz, tan agradecido de sus abuelos y sentía el cariño que les tenía. En alguna parte de su mente sintió una punzada de envidia, pero pronto desapareció, porque a pesar de que ella no había tenido la misma suerte, a pesar de que ella no era transgénero y sólo tenía tendencias un poco distintas, a pesar de que su caso era mucho menos tachable que el de Tae por parte de la sociedad, agradecía que Tae no tuvo que pasar por el infierno que ella pasó.

 _A veces te vistes tan provocativamente… tus labios rojos y tus camisas apretadas… claro que lo pedías. Ninguna mujer decente se viste como tú, es tú culpa._

 _Te vistes como un niño, ¿Qué no sabes que eres una niña? Te enseñaré por qué eres una niña._

SunHee cerró sus ojos, y al abrirlos calmó su respiración, enfocándose en los cálidos orbes de Tae.

\- Wow -soltó-. No sabía que era así. Para serte honesta ni siquiera entendía bien el término. Gracias por contarme, Tae.

Tan enfrascados estaban en su conversación, que no habían notado que la comida ya estaba servida. Varios ojos los esperaban con sonrisas a distintos niveles. SunHee no sabía en ese momento, pero la mirada que todos compartieron entre ellos significaba que había sido aceptada y pronto serían recurrentes las invitaciones.

La comida fue envuelta en una conversación ligera, y cuando ya todos habían terminado, SunHee agradeció y ya estaba por marcharse. Tae se apresuró y le entregó un papel en la mano. Con una mirada extrañada SunHee se devolvió por donde había entrado, hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento, entrar, y ser invadida por un sentimiento agradable y también solitario. Su departamento vacío y sin vida la obligó a prender su ordenador y poner música. Decidió fumar, antes de ser invadida por memorias.

Se había olvidado por completo del papelito, y al abrirlo encontró un número de celular. Sonrió para sí misma y lo ingresó a su celular bajo el nombre _Tae_.

Habían pasado horas hasta que se decidió por salir al balcón. Sentada en su sillón favorito y con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, ya bastante perdida por los efectos de la yerba, decidió que era hora de escribir. Su último psiquiatra le había dicho que antes de que todo se acumulara, podía aliviar un poco sus sentimientos si los compartía, y si no lo hacía con él, que lo hiciera consigo misma, a través de relatos.

No se dio cuenta, perdida entre humo, droga y concentración, que había una mirada posada en ella, desde otro balcón.

Yoongi ya se había despedido de sus amigos, que molestaban su tranquilidad yéndolo a visitar todos los días, para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Le molestaba que no confiaran en él, pero suponía que era lo obvio después de tantos errores que cometió estando solo.

Tomó una pastilla de la tarde para controlar el fuego que sentía empezar en su interior, y con respiraciones controladas salió al balcón en la noche. Analizó los eventos de la tarde, cuando Jin trajo a esa niña a su departamento. Se había enojado, porque no le preguntaron si podían traer a una desconocida. Aunque no era tan desconocida; en alguna parte había sentido curiosidad por esa chica que salía por las noches al balcón y se quedaba incluso después de que él se iba a dormir.

Aprendió su nombre, y supo que venía de Daegu. Intentó recordar, pero su cara no le sonaba de nada. De todas formas, Daegu era enorme, y era posible que nunca hubiesen cruzado caminos.

Vio a SunHee escribiendo en su portátil como si su vida dependiera de ello. Notó sus ojos rojos, su mirada perdida, sus parpados hinchados y su cigarro en su mano derecha. Su pequeña figura abrazada por un vestido delgado parecía al borde de lo saludable. Le recordó a su yo de hace unos años, antes de que las visitas de sus amigos se volvieran rutinarias. Cuando el alcohol era su mejor amigo y sus pastillas eran arrojadas al inodoro con desprecio.

No había cambiado realmente desde entonces, pero había dejado vicios feos. Y viendo a SunHee, con sus propios vicios, sabía que no era una buena junta. Tenía que mantenerse alejado porque sabía que para ciertas cosas no tenía juicio, pero no era lo que él quería.

La curiosidad mató al gato, lentamente.

* * *

Quiero dejar claro que no busco promover ninguna práctica que escribo/escribiré aquí más que las buenas acciones y amistades sanas :) Sé que se sorprendieron (yo me sorprendí a mí misma) al ver un Tae transgénero en un fic donde la pareja principal es hetero. No se sorprendan tanto, poco a poco introduciré distintos tipos de parejas!

Por otro lado está el tema de la prostitución... si no lo notaron ese es el trabajo que estaba buscando Sunhee. De nuevo, no apruebo esas prácticas. Pero antes de juzgar, todos debemos pensar en qué situaciones llevaron a una persona (mujer, hombre, o cualquier género) a elegir este camino. No es fácil decidir "seré prostituta/o" o "desde hoy me dieron ganas de intentar esto", porque no es así de simple. Muchas veces la vida no te da más opciones, la sociedad es injusta y los modelos económicos dejan marginados a personas, generamente pobres, que recurren a trabajos estigmatizados. Me encantaría hablar de estos temas en más profundidad, porque en los últimos años he conocido personalmente y en un grado íntimo a personas de la comunidad lgbtq y también he conocido a personas que se desenvuelven en el área de la prostitución. Vivir sola y en una nueva ciudad me llevó a abrir aún más mi mente y entender cosas que antes desconocía. Esto también influenció mucho en las ganas que tuve de escribir esto. Siento que es muy valioso.

Gracias por leer! (y si tienen ánimos de discutir estos temas conmigo, no duden en mandarme un mensaje privado!)


	4. Playlist

_Whalien 52 - BTS_

 _Chandelier - Sia_

 _Goosebumps - Travis Scott_

 _I Know I'm a Wolf - Young Heretics_

 _Take Me To Church - Hozier_

 _House of Cards - BTS_

 _Run - BTS_

 _Young and Beautiful - Lana Del Rey_

 _Habits (Stay High) - Love To_

 _Starboy - The Weeknd_

 _Elastic Heart - Sia_

 _Back To Black - Amy Winehouse_

 _Stupid Love Story - Canserbero_

 _Get You - Daniel Caesar ft. Kali Uchis_

* * *

No recuerdo si lo mencioné antes, pero esta historia también esta siendo publicada en AO3 y wattpad, si a alguien le acomoda más una de esas plataformas! Gracias por leer!


End file.
